Secrets Revealed
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Melody Donivan meets up with John Cena seven years after their breakup. Life changing secrets are revealed. What will happen? Will Melody be able to win John's trust back or will he leave her behind for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Melody Donivan looked in the eyes of the angry woman standing in front of her and then let her eyes rest on the building of the "Women's Clinic of Boston". She'd come all the way here because she was sure no one would find out before she could tell him.

"I hope you're here getting birth control." Carol Cena said, crossing her arms and tapping one foot. "I don't see pills or a prescription paper."

"Ummm…I….I…" Melody stuttered.

"You are only 16 years old! What ARE you thinking?" She demanded.

"I don't know!" Melody said, holding in the tears. "I didn't mean for it…..for this…"

"Yes you did. John will know you did this on purpose." Carol said. "John is in college! On his way to a great career. This is going to ruin his future, his life…"

"No it won't. I plan to tell him, today, now. I'll go to the college from here…" Melody began to be cut off again.

"Do your parents know about this?" The woman demanded.

"No, but I'll tell them as soon as I've told John." She answered.

"Listen sweety, you can't tell him." She pleaded.

"He's the father, he has a right to know. My baby has a right to know his father." Melody exclaimed, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"He hardly has time to see you between classes, homework, and working. Do you think he'll have time to take care of a baby? He'll quit college, saying he'll go back and never will." The woman sniffed. "Your dreams are already gone that doesn't mean that his have to be."

With that she left. Melody got into her car and drove toward Springfield College. Ten minutes into the drive she got a call from her parents.

"Melody Katherine Donivan! Get your ass home NOW!" Her mother's voice screeched through the car.

While on the phone with her mother she had another call, Private Number. After hanging up, she checked her messages as she pulled into the parking lot in front of the college. She had her hand on the handle as she listened to the message.

"Mel it's John. I think it'd be best if we didn't see each other for awhile. I need time to think."

Melody quickly pushed the end button and looked up toward the window to John's dorm room. A skinny blonde looked out of the window, clad in a baby blue bra with matching underwear and nothing else. Melody quickly threw the phone down on the seat, wiped the tears and drove off toward home.

'News travels fast.' Melody thought as she walked in her house and saw her mother, Crystal and step-father, Robert sitting on the couch. She let her gaze fall on her packed bags by the door.

"Mom? Robert?" Melody sniffed. "You're kicking me out?"

"Sorry dear but we can handle this anymore. I've already called your father in Seattle. You're going to live there now. You flight leaves in two hours." Her mother said.

"We can't risk having a lot of gossip going around. I'm running for Chief of Police remember?" Her step-father said. "How will they let me control the entire city when I can't even control you."

((Chapter 1))

**Seven Years Later**

Melody wiped a tear as she kissed her six year old son, John and six year old daughter, Christina goodnight.

"Mommy will be back in a couple of days." Melody sniffed. "I have to go to Connecticut for an interview."

"I hope you get the job Mommy I LOVE wrestling." John laughed.

Melody grabbed her suitcase and went to see her best-friend Paris.

"You're sure you'll be okay with them?" Melody asked.

"Yes. Go, go." Paris said. "You need this job. If Vince pays for your relocation you'll be much better off. AND you'll be closer to me and David. The boys and I will be fine."

"Yeah. I'm still paying off college and the doctor bill from when John had pneumonia. The bills I missed last month when I was sick. If I get this job then I can finally get out of debt. Pay off my second mortgage." Melody sighed, remembering the day her kids were born.

The nurses were so worried because Melody and the kids were the only people on the entire floor who didn't have visitors. Melody was there for three days and the twins for another week. The only person who came to visit the whole week was Melody and their doctor.

"Why don't you find their piece of shit father and get him to help you pay for the bills?" Paris demanded.

"I can't ruin his life." Melody sighed. "He's probably got a nice job in some gym or something. Married to the woman of his dreams."

"Well then find a new man." Paris said. "They need a father. David can hook you up with one of his friends. Orton, Shannon, …"

"I know none of these people. You know I don't have time to watch wrestling. I haven't watched it since I watched it with John." Melody said. "I hope Mr. McMahon doesn't ask me any questions about what's been going on for the last seven years."

"Don't worry. Just tell him the truth if he does." Paris said, hugging her friend. "Your cabs here, now go."

"I'll call in the morning." Melody said, getting in the cab and going to the airport.

Meanwhile at Melody's house Paris was on the phone with her boyfriend, David Batista.

"Yeah David her flight should be leaving now." Paris said, smiling. "No she still has NO idea that John works there. Have you talked to him?"

"I just told him we had a mutual friend." David said. "I don't think it's either of our place to tell him that he has children if he doesn't know that Melody was pregnant."

"So you're going to pick her up from the airport?" Paris asked.

"Yeah. And then tomorrow night Johns staying here after the show and we'll pick you up at the airport on Sunday morning." David said.

The two hung up soon after and David took off for the airport to pick up Melody.

((Chapter 2))

Melody entered Vince McMahon's office, her stomach full of butterflies. She saw Vince, Stephanie and Linda sitting around the large table and introducing herself, taking the seat across from the three.

"So tell us about your education." Vince said.

Melody felt her stomach begin to churn. There was no way she'd get this job, she was hardly qualified.

"Well sir to be quite honest I got my GED when I was 16 and went to Seattle Community College for two years, where I got my Associates in International Business and Management." Melody began. "I graduated at top of my class. Then I went to University of Washington and got my bachelors degree in Business."

"If I may ask why did you get your GED?" Vince asked.

"I got pregnant. I went to live closer to my dad in Seattle, but he couldn't support us so I had to get a full-time job. Kind of hard to work full-time, go to high school and be a mother." Melody began.

"And the father?" Stephanie asked.

"I think his mother told him before I could. He called me soon after she found out and broke up with me." Melody began. "But he was in college, he had great prospect. I didn't want to ruin his life."

"Can you travel four days a week if you get this job?" Linda asked.

"Yes. My friend, Paris is going to watch them while I'm gone." Melody said.

"Paris?" Vince asked. "David's Paris?"

"Yes sir." Melody said.

"You don't have much experience but you do have great references from your professors and you seem to be very bright." Vince began. "I too came from close to nothing, no school. The job is yours. You start tonight."

"Thank you!" Melody said, jumping from her seat. "Thank you so much."

Melody smiled as she met David outside of the building in front of his Mercedes. She'd already talked to Paris, Vince had the moving truck set up for her and Paris would be arriving the following day with the kids.

"You ready to go to the arena?" David smiled. "You can change in my locker room."

Melody went to the locker room David showed her too and he left her to change. She quickly put on her black slacks and white button up shirt. She was bending over to put on her boots when she heard the door open.

"David have you heard from Paris? I need to call and ask her how the k…" Melody said, turning only to find herself looking into those same blue/grey eyes she'd missed for three years.

The next thing she knew everything was black.

((Chapter 3))

"John dude what did you do to her?" David asked, running into the locker room as she saw John standing over Melody.

"Nothing yo she just passed out." John said.

"Mel, baby wake up." David said, slapping Melody lightly on the side of the face.

"Baby?" John asked. "What about Paris?"

"She's Paris' best friend, you jack ass." David said. "Why don't you go get the trainer."

David gritted his teeth tightly as he saw John stand in that same spot. He was relieved when Stephanie walked in and saw them and ran to get her father and a trainer.

Melody opened her eyes and saw Vince standing over her. She remembered seeing John and sat up quickly, holding her head as the room spun.

"Slow girl." Vince said. "What happened?"

"I just passed out, that's all." Melody said quietly.

"I'll see you in my office in 10." Vince said.

Everyone left except Melody, John and David. Melody walked over to the side of the room David was on and whispered.

"I can't take this job." Melody said.

"WHY can't you?" David exclaimed. "You deserve a job here just as much as jackass over there."

"Who are you calling jackass!" John yelled. "Why don't you leave me and Melody alone we need to talk."

"Last time you two were alone she ended up on the floor!" David yelled.

Melody sighed as her cell rang, she checked the ID 'Home Calling'.

"Let the message pick it up." David said.

"It's Paris what if something's wrong with…." Melody began, she just stopped and answered.

"Hello?" Melody asked.

"Hey girl how's it going there?" Paris asked.

"I'm fine." Melody said.

"You passed out, don't lie to her and tell her your okay!" David yelled from across the room.

"I'm going to kick Johns ass!" Paris exclaimed into the phone.

"Wait. How did you know?" Melody began. "I can't believe you KNEW all along, you both knew….."

Melody looked up at David and fought to keep the tears inside. She shook her head and left the locker room and ran toward where Vince's office was. Inside she found Stephanie.

After the show she road back to David's house quietly. When they got there David went to his room and showed Melody where hers was.

"You know where you sleep jackass." David said, leaving.

"John we should talk…." Melody began.

"There's nothing to talk about." John said. "You disappeared. Just left. No returned phone calls, changed your phone number and moved out."

"But John you're mother….." Melody began only to be met with a closed door.

((Chapter 4))

The next morning Melody was sitting outside of the ring watching John and David workout. They'd taken a flight to Boston earlier in the day and the kids would arrive with Paris any time now. She'd tried numerous times to tell John about them but he didn't want to listen. Now David was being, seemingly to hard on John. All the stars in the seats were whispering, asking each other what John and David's problems were.

Melody laughed for the first time in months as Stephanie told her what she'd be doing that night. David and John got out of the ring and went to talk to Vince as Melody's cell phone rang. 'Paris Cell'.

"I have to take this." Melody smiled.

"No problem. I'm going to go get to the bottom of the drama with those boys." Stephanie laughed, going to stand with the others.

"Paris where are you?" Melody answered the phone.

"Mel don't freak out." Paris began.

"Don't freak out WHY?" Melody asked, jumping out of her seat.

"We had an accident. The limo got hit by some crazy ass driver." Paris began.

"Are the kids okay? Are you okay?" Melody asked.

"I'm fine. Christina just has a few bruises." Paris began.

"What about John?" Melody asked.

"What about me?" John asked from behind her.

"Paris?" Melody asked.

"He'll be okay. He has a concussion, he was unconscious when they brought him in. They said something about his thumb is dislocated they are going to have to put it back in. They are still taking x-rays and stuff on him." Paris said, sniffing.

"Where are you?" Melody asked.

"St. Johns Medical Center." Paris said. "ON….on…fuck if I know where it is."

"I know where it is." Melody said. "I'll be right there."

Melody quickly hung up and walked right past John toward where David, Vince and Stephanie were standing.

"Mr. McMahon sir." Melody said.

"Yes sweety." Vince asked.

"I need to go." Melody said.

"You just started." John laughed. "Giving up already."

Melody ignored him and the look that David gave him.

"Paris and the kids had an accident and are at St. Johns I need to go." Melody said.

"Are they okay?" David exclaimed.

"Two of them are." Melody sniffed.

"Go Mel. Go." Stephanie said. "David go with her."

Twenty minutes later the two stepped into the waiting room where Paris and Christina were. Melody hugged her daughter to her and sighed in relief.

"Where John John moma?" Christina asked.

"John John isn't done yet baby." Melody said. "Why don't you stay here with Aunt Paris while Mommy goes and checks on him."

Melody found the doctor and talked to him.

"He has to stay awake until at least 2 a.m. Keep the hand iced today, here's a prescription for the pain and nausea." The doctor said.

An hour later they left and the three survivors insisted on going to RAW. Melody prepared herself as the group walked into the door of the area backstage.

"I see you all three survived." Vince laughed, coming over to see Paris and the kids.

"Vince these are my kids, Christina and John. Kids this is my new boss Vince McMahon." Melody smiled.

"Mr. McMahon, you're my idol." John smiled, shaking Vince's hand.

"Call me Vince." He smiled. "You watch wrestling?"

"Yeah. Every time it's on. Every pay-per-view." The boy smiled.

"Is Dave here your favorite wrestler?" Vince asked.

"No, I'm a member of the chain gang." John smiled.

"What the hell IS the chain gang!" I demanded.

Vince laughed and smiled. "That'd be Dave's jackass over there. Can't believe you're a Cena fan."

"Of course, Cena is great, I want to be like Cena when I grow up."

Melody held the tears in, breathed, sniffed, everything she could. Only one managed to fall down her cheek. As she looked up and saw none other than John and his parents Melody felt the urge to pass out again.

"Baby keep your hand up like the doctor told you." Melody said.

"Ma I didn't know you had kids." John said to Paris.

"I d…." She began.

"Paris what's the name of the pharmacy you called for his medicine?" Melody asked.

"Couch's or something like that." Paris said, looking up. "There they are."

"Stay with Dave, I'll be right back." Melody went over to the man, Paris close behind.

"How much do I owe you?" Melody asked, grabbing the money from her back pocket.

"$327.38." The man read off the label.

"WHAT!" Paris yelled. "$327! What is it morphine!"

"Shut up Paris!" Melody snapped, giving the man the money and taking the bag. She quickly read the directions as they walked back toward the kids.

Melody was so busy reading it that she didn't see Carol Cena standing in front of her and she ran right in to her, dropping the bag on the floor.

"Sorry Mrs. Cena." Melody said, reaching for the bag.

Carol was quicker.

"John Donivan." She read quietly. Melody saw the single tear stream down the old ladies face as she took the bag back and walked over to the little boy.

"You better not lose any of those damn pills." Paris said. "I've had cars cheaper than that shit."

"Shut up Paris." Melody said, handing him a pill.

"Mommy I have a headache." John said.

"I know baby. Do you want to go to the hotel and lay down?" Melody asked. "You can't go to sleep for another 10 hours. It's only 4 o'clock."

"No I don't want to miss the show." John smiled, taking the pills with Dave's bottle of water. "Cena you're my favorite."

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "You a member of the chain gang?"

"Yeah."

"Not me. Dave's mine." Christina smiled, hugging Dave's leg.

"Shut up!" John snapped.

"Be nice to your sister." Melody said firmly. She didn't even think before saying it.

"Okay mommy." John smiled.

"Dave's buying me a horsie for my birfday." Christina smiled.

"Is he really?" Melody asked.

"He promised."

"A horse David?" Melody asked. "Where am I going to put a horse!"

David merely shrugged.

"When's your birthday?" John's father asked.

"In five months. We'll be six!" Christina smiled..

"I'm still older." John said, sticking his tongue out.

"Six?" John asked, looking at Melody. At that second she knew that Mrs. Cena never told him about the baby or babies.

"John…." Melody began.

"Don't even bother!" John said, walked away from the group.

Melody ran down the hall after him.

"John please just listen to me! I can explain!" Melody said.

"No need to explain." John said, turning around and holding Melody up against a wall. "How could you keep something like this from me? Maybe you cheated on me, is that it? They aren't mine?"

"No. I would never cheat on you." She said.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't even want to look at you right now!" John yelled at her. "Ouch!"

"You leave my mommy alone!" Little John yelled, having kicked John in the shin. "I hate you. You're not my favorite anymore! I don't want to be part of your chain gang."

"John honey that's not nice. We were just talking." Melody said, grabbing for his hand.

"No mommy he was mean to you." Little John said, wiping his tear away. "I wanna go home."

"I want Dave." Christina wined. David quickly picked her up.

"David put her down NOW!" John snapped.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dave asked.

"You're not her father!" John yelled.

"Our daddy is making something of himself." Little John snapped. "He's a workout freak, he played football. I hope he comes and beats you up!"

"That's not nice." Melody said. "Now stop it."

"Why don't you two come sit down on the couch in my office and watch tv until the show starts." Stephanie asked, walked up and winking.

"Anywhere away from HIM!" Little John said, following Stephanie down the hall.

"Why didn't you tell me!" John demanded.

"You broke up with me!" Melody yelled back. "Besides when I got to the dorm to tell you some half naked blonde was in your room!"

"I hate you!" John said. "Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean you couldn't have told me. My mother was right about you!"

"Your mother…." Melody began. "Your mother is always right."

Melody let the tears fall freely and turned to leave.

"Dear I'm sorry. I was upset." Carol began.

"This is all your fault!" Melody yelled at the woman.

"How dare you blame my mother." John said.

"Seeing me at the clinic, John breaking up with me, the blonde, getting kicked out. None of it was a coincidence, you did it all didn't you?" Melody asked.

"I did call John, but I didn't tell him…" Carol began.

"Of course you didn't. You didn't even want ME to tell him." Melody said.

"Well you got your wish. John didn't know, I didn't tell him. And the only person that has suffered from it are my babies." Melody said, leaving.

((Chapter 5))

Melody sat on the bench in Dave's locker room crying. She cuoldn't go find the kids yet. She didn't want them to see her like this, they'd hate John even more. She wiped a tear away and looked up at Paris and Dave.

"What the hell do I do?" Melody asked. "I know this is all my fault, but I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's not all your fault." She heard someone say from the doorway. She looked up and there stood Carol and John Sr. along with John. "It's mine. All of it."

"How can you say that mom?" John asked, looking at his mother.

"I saw Melody outside of the clinic. I told her not to tell you, begged her. I wasn't very nice. I knew she was going to do it anyway so I called your parents." Carol said, turning to Melody. "I figured they'd just ground you. I had no idea they would kick you out."

Melody looked down at her hands.

"That doesn't matter because I was still going to the college, even after my parents call, even after John's message." Melody said, not looking up.

"I figured you would. I called John and told him it wasn't fair to you for him to never give you the time of day. I figured if he felt guilty about the way he treated you, he'd break things off." Carol began. "And he did. But if you were still going dear how come you never told him."

"Nothing stopped me until I pulled up and got out of the car. And there was a tall, skinny blonde standing in Johns window. With nothing but a matching pair of blue bra and panties and a very large smile." Melody said. "I figured either one, you told John I was pregnant and he freaked out or two, he cheated on me with some cheerleader and decided he needed a college chick instead."

"I never cheated on you." John said.

"Oh so you banged her in the five minutes AFTER you left the message on my phone." Melody screamed, standing up.

"None of this matters." Mr. Cena said. "Carol I must say I am QUITE disappointed in you. But I love you anyways. John you are still a father and you and Melody share two beautiful children. You have to work out your differences. Melody, I'm very sorry that you had to raise two children by yourself. But I swear from now on the Cena family is here for you whenever you want or need us."

"Thanks John." Melody smiled, as he hugged her softly and grabbed his wife's hand to leave.

"I think it's time we leave the two to talk." He said, glancing at Paris and Dave.

"You gonna be okay?" Dave asked, grabbing Paris' hand.

"I'll be fine Dave." Melody said.

"If you touch a hair on her head. OR make her cry I'll kick your ass." Dave whispered to John on the way out.

Melody briefly looked up at the man that she loved. The only man she'd ever loved and mostly likely the only man she would ever love. What could she possible say or do to fix this?

((Chapter 5))

"I'm really sorry." Melody whispered softly.

"Sorry. You're just sorry you got caught." John snapped.

"I didn't want to ruin your life." Melody said. "I had thought about calling you to tell you even after I left the college but I thought about what your mom had said and my life was already ruined so I figured that I wouldn't kill yours too."

"Ruined? Hello! You still got a job with the WWE which means you still graduated from college." John said. "AND to top it all off you got the kids for six years just to yourself. You weren't saving me, you were being selfish."

"Selfish? Selfish!" Melody screamed, jumping up off the bench. "I got kicked out of my mothers house, sent half-way across the world to live with a father I hardly ever even knew. Then when I was six months pregnant, the same day I found out I was having twins I got kicked out of his house! The entire time I was pregnant I was either at work, at the doctors or doing homework so I could get my GED. Then in college I had to stay at home and do online classes because I couldn't afford a babysitter! The only reason I graduated was because Paris was nice enough to watch the kids when I had to go take a final and while I was at work. All she charged me was $100 a month. I had to pay thousands of dollars in hospital bills, doctors bills. You know how quick kids grow out of clothes, shoes. How much they need? You know when the last time it was I got a full nights sleep! I'll tell you when, the day I found out I was pregnant. So don't YOU call me selfish!"

Melody wiped the tears away when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled as she watched Christina's head pop in.

"Mommy are you okay?" The little girl asked.

"I'm fine baby, where's Dave, Paris and John John?" Melody asked, opening her arms for her daughter to run to her.

"Dave and Paris are outside with John John." Christina said, smiling. "John John didn't want to see HIM."

The little girl pointed towards John and Melody held back the tears as she watched the sadness wash over John's face and then the anger begin to resurface.

"Dave, will you bring John in here please?" Melody asked, sitting her daughter down on the bench.

"I don't want to see him." She heard John John say. Melody knew that her son was crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip. Just like John used to do whenever Melody didn't give him his way.

"You are just like your father." She heard Mrs. Cena say.

Melody felt the panic set in. She wanted to be the one to tell them, not her, not anyone. Melody needed to do this. Needed to explain that none of it was John's fault.

"John John come in here now." Melody said, opening the door completely and holding his hand. "Why don't you guys leave us alone."

Melody began to enter the room and looked at her little girl. Melody knew they may be angry with her. Knew they'd be upset. 

"Dave on second thought maybe you shouldn't walk to far." Melody said with a sigh.

She closed the door and sat the little boy down next to Christina, and glanced over in John's direction. There he was standing there. His bottom lip pouched out, his arms crossed and he seemed to be in deep thought. She wasn't even sure that he knew they were all three in there.

"Mommy has to tell you something okay?" Melody asked them as she turned all of her attention to her kids. "It's something very important."

"Okay mommy." Christina smiled.

"Does HE have to be here?" John John asked.

"Yes." Melody said. "You remember when mommy told you that your daddy was very special and that he had very big dreams. That he needed to do it and mommy would take care of you?"

"Yes mommy." Christina said.

"When will daddy be done?" John John asked.

"Well baby he IS done. He has all of his dreams. Now he wants to meet you." Melody said. "You remember when mommy told you that daddy didn't know about you yet? That we would tell him if we ever got the chance?"

"Yes." John John said.

"Well when daddy found out about you he was surprised. And when people are surprised sometimes they say things they don't mean. Say things that make people sad. But we shouldn't be sad. We should be happy, happy that you get to finally meet daddy."

"When do we get to meet daddy?" Christina asked, excited.

"Yeah I want him to beat up John." John John said.

"Well mommy and John knew each other a long time ago. And we loved each other very much. But when mommy moved away we didn't talk anymore." Melody began. "John IS your daddy."

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Christina yelled. The little girl jumped off the bench and ran over, hugging herself to John's leg.

Melody watched as John picked his daughter up and held her to him for the first time. She watched as the tears streamed down John's face.

"I hate you. I don't want him to be my daddy." John John yelled. "I hate you. I hate you."

Melody ran after her son as he slammed the door open.

"I got this." Dave said, sprinting after the small boy.

She ran to her office and leaned against the wall, letting her body slide down until she was sitting on the floor. Melody put her face in her hands and cried like she'd never cried before. She had ruined everything. There was no way she could ever fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

-1(Chapter 6)

A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door.

"Mel, it's me." She heard Paris say. "Christina wants to stay with John. And John John is going to go stay with Dave and I at the hotel. I'm taking him back now."

"Okay." Melody said, wrapping her arms around her legs and letting her face rest on her forearms.

Ten minutes later, Mel was still there, crying. She heard the knock on the door.

"Mel it's Dave can I come in?" Dave asked.

"Dave just leave me alone please." Mel said.

"Mel, baby let me in." Dave said, louder.

Mel knew he was just worried but she merely shook her head as if he'd be able to hear her.

Outside the Door

"This is my fault." Carol Cena said, looking at her son with Christina in his arms.

"She'll be fine Dave. She hates people seeing her upset." John said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah well you could have been nicer to her you asshole." Dave said, gritting his teeth and turning towards John. He let his eyes rest on the hand on his shoulder and turned his glare back to John. John quickly dropped his hand and sighed.

"I was upset. She knows I didn't mean that stuff." John said.

"Mommy said when people are surprised they stuff they don't mean." Christina said, smiling. "Mommy loves Daddy. Daddy are you going to live with us now?"

John shook his head and sighed. What a question.

"Mel I'm coming in whether you want me to or not." Dave said, opening the door and going inside. He didn't close it all the way.

He almost cried seeing her sitting on the floor, rocking herself back and forth. He picked her up and sat on the couch, with her in his lap, rocking her back and forth. Rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Don't cry baby. You're breaking my heart here." Dave said. "I'm the Animal I'm not supposed to have a heart."

Dave did his best to get her to laugh for a few minutes but nothing worked.

"My babies hates me…" Mel sniffed. "John hates me…..I didn't mean it Dave. I didn't mean it. I thought it was the right thing to do. I mean at first I knew it was the wrong thing, but the more I thought of it it seemed right. You saw how hard it was. You know John. He would have felt responislbe. He would have had to go get a job and he wouldn't have had time to do all the stuff he wanted when they were babies. All the doctors appointments, finals, homework, work, sick babies, school plays, soccer games, practices. It was hard. Why can't he see that? I know it's not John's fault. This is all my fault. I can't take it back. I've ruined everything now. Everything. The only things I ever wanted in life were for the kids to be happy and healthy and hopefully someday have John love me again and now it's ruined. My babies aren't happy and John hates me."

Mel cried for at least thirty more minutes before Dave heard her breathing even out and he stood slowly from the couch and stepped out of the office. He saw John, Christina, Mr. Cena and Carol all still standing outside of the office with tears in their eyes.

"My mommy's sad Dave. Make her better." Christina sniffed.

"I wish I could baby." Dave said, sadly.

"I'm going to take Christina back to the hotel." John choked out.

"But who will take care of mommy?" Christina asked sadly. "Mommy always takes care of me when I don't feel good."

(Flashback)

John had another coughing fit and grabbed his chest as he felt the pain shoot through it. He was missing the most important lecture of the college semester. He had no one to ask to take notes. No one to ask for help. He rolled on his side and added the wad of Kleenex to the already full trash can beside his bed. His head was pounding. No that was the door.

"I'm dead. Go away." He mumbled.

He looked up as the door opened and Melody entered the room in a blue sundress.

"Why aren't you in school?" John asked, sitting up a little in the bed.

"I got Jenny to call the school and tell them I was sick. My parents won't find out." Melody said, sitting next to him on the bed and putting a hand to his forehead. "John maybe you should go to the doctor, you have a fever."

"I"ll be fine." John said, placing his hand over hers. "It's just a bad cold."

"Well I brought you chicken noodle soup." Mel said, putting it on Johns night stand. "And these."

She handed John a notebook and he opened it.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, as he looked at the class notes.

"I sat in your class for you." Mel smiled. "Professor McHenry said she hopes you feel better by Wendsday's class. But if you don't just to send your paper in with your roommate. There isn't going to be a lecture."

"I love you so much." John said, kissing Melody and hugging her to him.

"I should get home. School is getting ready to get out." Mel said smiling. "I love you. Take care of yourself. Sleep. Stay in bed."

"I will baby. I just wish you could stay in bed with me." He smiled.

"Your awful John Cena." Mel said, leaving the room.

End Flashback

John opened his eyes and noticed that Dave had already left. He quickly left the arena and went to the hotel.

(Chapter 7)

Dave stood up when he heard the knock at the door. He saw John standing there and sighed.

"What do you want John?" Dave asked.

He looked at the sleeping Christina in Johns arms and rubbed a hand across his face.

"How many rooms does she have?" John asked.

"One for the kids and one for her." Dave said, stepping back into the living area that connected the two rooms.

"I'll stay here." John said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think you've done enough to her for one day." Dave said, watching as John went into the empty bedroom and came out without her.

"I'm staying." John said.

"I'm staying too." Dave said, crossing his arms.

"What would Paris think if she KNEW about this?" John asked.

"Paris KNOWS." Paris snapped stepping out of the other room. "She needs to sleep so you both be quiet."

"Where's Johnny?" John asked.

"Your parents took him for supper. He can't sleep for another few hours." Paris sighed. "They are dropping him off at our room in ten minutes. Don't worry I've been taking care of him for awhile, I can handle it."

"That's not what I meant." He sighed.

"I can't believe the things you said to her." Paris said. "She's killed herself taking care of those kids. She's done everything and loved them so much. More than most people would expect because they were a part of you. She has second guessed herself every day since the day I've met her. If you don't believe me ask Dave. She didn't even know you worked here. Dave and I didn't tell her. Dave got her the job because even though she's qualified she didn't have enough references. No one wants to hire a single mom of two. She spend all of her money on those kids for all these years. She just paid an ungodly amount for Johnny's medicine. And who knows how much the hospital bills from tonight will be. It hasn't been easy on her either."

Paris didn't wait for John's reply she just left the room.

John sat on the couch and felt Dave sit next to him.

"Tell me about what you know." John said, turning himself to look at Dave.

"I've known Mel for almost five years. There was a point that she needed money so bad that she actually considered going to work as a stripper. She finally talked herself out of it but she applied for the job, got offered it and everything. She went in for her first day and turned around and walked back out. All the days the kids were sick she would get up with them at night. Sometimes she didn't get any sleep at all." Dave said. "Paris and I always offered to help but she always told us that she was the one that was responsible for them and she should be the one to do it. She was always afraid of ruining everyone else's lives and making sure everyone was happy. She never stopped to see that she was ruining her own life and she was the most unhappy person in the world. If the kids were at school or at a friends house playing or if she was at work she was miserable. She would think about you and start talking about you and how much she missed what the two of you had. About what her life could have been life. Sometimes she'd decide that you were better off without her. Sometimes she'd decide that she'd made a huge mistake and maybe you would have been happy with two kids at the age of twenty. And you wouldn't have blamed her everyday for you never reaching your dreams."

John was surprised when he heard a sniff come from Dave. He looked at Dave when he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Mel got in a car wreck a few years back. When I saw her lying in the hospital bed with IV's and monitors hooked up all over her I was sure she was going to die. Paris and Paris's mother took turns watching the kids and staying at the hospital with me. I was the only one there when she woke up the next morning. She actually opened her eyes and shot up, wanting to know if anyone took care of the kids. I think the only reason she lived was because she NEEDED to take care of them." Dave said. "I felt so bad for her. Because even though the doctor told her not to work she went to work three days later when she got out of the hospital. She wouldn't go get her medicine because she couldn't afford it. And she wouldn't let me pay for it. I could tell she was in so much pain and her recovery took longer because she went back to work more than two weeks before the doctor actually released her. She actually cried when she had to get a second job. She worked while the kids were in school and she worked three nights a week after they went to sleep. Paris would sit with them while they were sleeping and Mel would go to work as soon as she got them to sleep. She actually did that until three days ago. When I got her this job."

Dave took a deep breath.

"She was going to work herself to death. She was actually working Monday thru Friday from 8-4 and then she worked Wendsday to Saturday from 10pm-3am. The kids woke up at 6 every day and she would get up with them. Paris and I tried to get her to find a different schedule so she could sleep, but she refused. She said she couldn't take the kids time with their only parent because of her screw up." Dave said. "The only reason she even agreed to take this job was because a few weeks ago she passed out and I took her to the hospital. The doctor told her that she was too stressed, overworking her body. Told her she had to find a way to slow down, to rest, to get rid of the stress in her life. If she didn't…..if she didn't……"

"If she didn't what Dave?" John asked.

"She'd literally work herself to death." Dave said. "I was scared, Paris was scared. And we made sure that Mel was scared. She'd never watched wrestling. Didn't have time. She is barely out of college. When she wasn't working she was playing with the kids, cooking, doing schoolwork. It was very hard for her. I'm not saying she made the right decision. But it would have made her life easier had you been around. So don't even think about calling her selfish." Dave mumbled.

"I'm going to go for a walk." John said, grabbing the extra key card and leaving the hotel room.

Dave went to the room and lay down with Christina and let himself fall asleep.

(Chapter 8)

Mel opened her eyes and shot up in the bed, trying to let her eyes adjust to the dark. She glanced at the clock. 6:30.

"Shit." Mel mumbled, pulling back the covers.

"Christina is asleep with Dave and Johnny's with Paris." She heard John say from a chair in the corner of the room.

"John?" She asked.

Her eyes were puffy and sore. Her chest hurt from crying so hard. And she felt like someone had ripped her heart out and stomped on it.

"I'm sorry." She heard him say.

"Sorry?" Mel asked, standing from the bed and walking over to him. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

She began to sniff and felt two strong arms grab her and pull her into his lap.

"Don't cry baby." John said. "I don't want you to be sad. I don't want to fight anymore."

"I don't want to fight either." Mel said.

"I forgive you." John said. "I could never hate you."

Mel felt him kiss her forehead.

"I want us to be a family Mel." John said.

"You don't…" Mel began.

"I'm not doing it because I feel like I have too. I'm doing it because I want to." John said. "You're the only woman I've ever wanted to be with forever. The only woman I ever wanted to have my kids."

"How are the kids?" Mel asked.

"Christina is fine. Worried about you, but fine." John said. "Johnny and I had a long talk last night after he went out with my parents. We're okay now. Did you know I was his favorite wrestler?"

Mel found herself laughing and shaking her head. She sighed when she felt John's lips meet hers and she gladly returned the kiss. They both looked up when the door opened and Christina and Dave stepped in.

"Sorry guess we should have knocked." Dave said, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

"Mommy are you still sick?" Christina asked.

"No baby, come here." Mel smiled, as Christina jumped on top of them.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Christina smiled. "Can we go get John John now?"

"Yeah lets go get dressed and we'll go get John John and Aunt Paris and eat." Mel smiled, grabbing clothes and following her daughter to the other room.

"If you hurt her…." Dave began.

"If I hurt her you have my permission to beat the living shit out of me." John said, standing and leaving to go change his clothes.

Fifteen minutes later Christina and Mel knocked on Paris's door.

"Hey girl. Bettter?" Paris asked, hugging her friend.

"Yeah is Johnny here?" Mel asked.

"Carol and Big John took him down to the restaurant a few minutes ago. Said everyone was supposed to meet there." Paris said, as Dave appeared next to her.

"Ready to go eat girls?" Dave asked.

"Where's daddy?" Christina asked.

"Right here." They heard him say from down the hall.

"Let's go." John said, picking up Christina and leading the way to the elevator.

The group entered the restaurant and saw the Cena's and Johnny sitting at a large table waiting for them. The group quickly approached the table but Mel stood at the entrance staring at the floor. The were all sitting before Carol spoke up.

"Where's Mel?" she asked.

"She was just….." Paris began seeing her friend standing in the entrance. "Wonder what's wrong."

"I think I know." Dave said, looking down at Johnny. "She thinks someone hates her."

"John I thought you said you were going to talk to her." His mother snapped.

"I did." John said, putting his hands up in the air. "We made up. Her and the kids are moving in with me in West Newberry."

"What if she doesn't love me anymore?" Johnny asks, with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy's ALWAYS love their kids no matter how many stupid things they say or do." Carol began. "Just like kids still love their mommy's no matter what they do."

Carol looked up at John and smiled. John gave his mom a kiss as Johnny stood from the table.

Mel felt someone tugging on her pant leg and looked into the eyes of her son.

"Mommy I'm sorry." He said. "I love you."

"I love you to baby." She said, hugging him.

Johnny grabbed Mel's hand and drug her to the table, sitting her next to John and taking a seat next to Christina.

"Mommy I'm going to be a diva when I grow up." Christina smiled, blowing a kiss to the table like Maria does.

"I'm going to be the WWE Champion." Johnny said.

"I have no doubt." Mel smiled, looking at her family.

She knew that now that her secrets had been revealed all would be well. It wouldn't be easy, it wouldn't be perfect but they'd all be happy.


End file.
